comic_vs_anime_vs_cartoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight Sparkle
"As princess, I believe I have the power to spread the magic of friendship across Equestria! That is the role I am meant to have in our world! The role I ''choose to have!" -Twilight, to her friends after defeating Tirek BIO '''Twilight Sparkle' is the central main character of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is a female unicorn pony who transforms into an Alicorn and becomes a princess in Magical Mystery Cure. She is also the daughter of Twilight Velvet and Night Light, the younger sister of Shining Armor, sister-in-law to Princess Cadance, and paternal aunt to Flurry Heart. At the beginning of the series, she and Spike, her best friend and assistant, move from Canterlot to Golden Oak Library in Ponyville to study the magic of friendship, and in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, she gains her own castle—the Castle of Friendship—and gains the title "Princess of Friendship". Twilight Sparkle represents the element of magic. Before becoming a princess, she regularly sends friendship reports to Princess Celestia. In Owl's Well That Ends Well, Twilight adopts a pet owl named Owlowiscious. POWERS/ABILITIES Child Prodigy: Twilight possessed a hidden magical potential as a filly, which eventually unleashed itself due to the energizing effect of a sonic rainboom. Enhanced Intelligence: Twilight is highly intelligent and knowledgeable, able to retain a great deal of information and use it to her advantage. Alicorn Physiology: Twilight is an Unicorn Pony who transforms into an Alicorn and becomes a princess, allowing her both to fly and cast magic, including new levels of power that ordinary Unicorns could never possess. Magic: Twilight Sparkle is extremely adept at magic, as it's her special talent. Spell Casting: Twilight can perform a large number of different magical spells. Twilight can perform other various spells and tricks, she is able to learn spells simply by watching others perform them. Levitation: Twilight can self-levitate using her own telekinesis. Gravity Alteration: Twilight can use a "gravity spell" to change the direction of a gravitational field within a certain area. Magic Beam Emission: She can shoot concussive blasts from her horn. Force-Field: Twilight can create a force-field to protect herself and/or others. Teleportation: Twilight possesses the ability to teleport herself and others. Telekinesis: Twilight's horn usually glows white or a faint shade of purple, and objects assume a glow of white, purple, or magenta; when she affects multiple objects at once, several other colors are used as well, allow her to manipulate them. Thought Manipulation: Twilight Sparkle was able to use a spell to stop the Parasprites from eating food, as well as a spell to stop the Vampire Fruit Bats from sucking the juice from the apples. Animation: Twilight Sparkle can use a "come to life" to make objects come to life. Dowsing: Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to sense and find gems just like Rarity. Memory Restoration: Twilight Sparkle can a "memory spell" to restore a Pony's memories. Repairing: Summoning: In Magic Duel, Twilight Sparkle use a spell to summon a Parasprite. Heat Generation: Twilight Sparkle can generate amount heat to melt snow. Water Manipulation: In Magic Duel, Twilight Sparkle can a spell to manipulate water by forming water spheres. Smoke Generation: Twilight Sparkle can amount of smoke. Immobilization: Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to freeze thing in place. Transformation Inducement: Twilight Sparkle use a spell to turn her and her friends into Breezies. Illusions: Light Generation: Twilight Sparkle can use her horn to create amount light. Object Creation: Love Inducement: Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to enhance a object which will make Ponies fall in love with it once seen it. Book Jumping: Twilight Sparkle can enter books. Voice Manipulation: Twilight Sparkle can cast a spell to make her voice echo which will Ponies to heard her from far distances Audio Recording: Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to record things and playback them as images. Crystal Imprisonment: Like Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle can trap a target in a crystal. Dark Magic: In The Crystal Empire - Part 2, she replicates King Sombra’s dark magic to reveal hidden passageways in the Crystal Empire castle. Flight: Twilight can fly in the same manner as a Pegasus after she becomes an Alicorn. Magic Emobodiment: Twilight Sparkle possesses the element of magic. Crystal Generation Transmutation: Twilight can transmutate living beings as well as inanimate objects. Time Travel: Twilight was able to meet her future self in "It's About Time" that her future self warns her of an upcoming event in the near future Bind: In "Shadow Play - Part 2" Twilight use a spell to cast a magic rope to save Stygian from the Pony of Shadows Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Magic Category:Cartoon